To Forgive the Unforgiveable
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: AU. They were the children that she despised. Half-human. Half-mamodo. She wanted them gone... and she would get her wish. When Kiyo and the others discover the ones they partner with are actually their parents, they must overcome shock, betrayal and more to save themselves and their loved ones.


I don't own Zatch Bell. I just own the idea. This is an AU.

* * *

Chapter 1

They don't know _how_ the humans appeared in their world. They don't know _why_ the humans appeared in their world. Such a thing was unheard of. Never in the history of the mamodo had humans crossed into their domain.

King Daran Bell however, perceived the humans to be no threat, allowing them refuge and protection until they could be returned to their own world. They would stay in the mamodo world for a year.

Several of the world's inhabitants, including Daran's son Zatch Bell, quickly formed a friendship with the humans ... a friendship that soon grew into something more.

They cherished their human mates and each were married. Shortly after, their children were born. Zatch and Kanchomé each had a son. Wonrei, Tia, Linari, Brago, Zofis, and Kolulu all had daughters. However, there were some mamodo that did not accept the humans into their world.

The leader of these mamodo was Kara. Kara was strong and powerful, she could possess the mind and body of anyone and make them do their bidding. She was skilled in potions and other such forms of sorcery. In short: she was very dangerous.

Kara was also power-hungry and believed SHE should be the one ruling the mamodo world instead of King Bell. She attempted a coup ... and was defeated; exiled on the far side of the kingdom along with her followers.

Kara seethed with rage at her exile. Daran was a fool. Couldn't he see that those cursed offspring were unnatural creatures? That they were tainting the mamodo world with their very presence?

She would not stand for this. They were the children that she despised. Half-human and half-mamodo. She wanted them gone ... and she would get her wish.

* * *

It was six months after the little imps' birth that Kara put her devious plan into action. Her first target was Linari's daughter, her own niece.

Kara slipped inside her sister's house without a sound. She quickly found the nursery, anger bubbling inside her belly when she entered it. Feather light footfalls brought her to the crib and dark purple eyes fell upon the child, completely oblivious to the danger that awaited her.

The dark mamodo plucked the baby from her bed and placed her on the floor, reaching into a pocket and removing a purple vial. She emptied the contents into the child's mouth.

A dark glow surrounded the infant then dissipated as quickly as it had come. Just as she was about to return the child to its crib the door was swung open and her body was thrown against the wall. Kara looked up, enraged at her attacker, then she smirked.

Linari now stood in front of her daughter, pure rage covered her face.

"Hello sister, long time no see."

"Do not speak to me after what you've done. I sense something different about her. What have you done Kara?"

She remained silent.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MIARA?!"

"I have done what I am going to do to **ALL** of them. I'm going to kill them, just as I should have done when they were first born. They are unnatural. Humans may be necessary so that we may decide our next ruler... that does not mean that they have any rights to anything of our world. They are nothing more than a nuisance."

Linari's face paled.

"How can you say such things?"

"I speak the truth. They do not belong in our world! They all deserve to DIE!"

Linari charged at Kara who pushed her back then leaped over her and grabbed Miara, who had started to wail loudly.

"I will end all of them."

Kara ran with Linari in pursuit.

* * *

Brago was gazing out the window, enjoying the still night. His wife, Catherine, was sound asleep in their bedroom along with their daughter. Though he was still feared by many, having a family had softened the dark warrior somewhat; at least that's what his parents and older sister claimed.

Maybe they were right. Wonrei, a mamodo he often sparred with, remarked that having a daughter had made Brago less 'broody, morose, and looking as though he was constantly sulking.' He never would have tolerated that kind of talk from anyone, but he had allowed it from Wonrei. Maybe he _was_ going soft.

He turned to go to sleep when a shout caught his attention.

"Release her Kara!"

Every muscle in his body went rigid and his blood turned to ice. _Kara._

The mamodo that had attempted a coup and been exiled after she'd failed. The mamodo that had sworn to kill their children.

He rushed outside to investigate the situation. If Kara was roaming around outside somewhere it couldn't be good. He followed the shout to a clearing and froze when he saw Kara and her sister, Linari, engaged in battle.

Kara had a tight hold on Linari's daughter Miara, and Linari was struggling to land a hit on Kura without injuring her child. Things were not boding well for the mother.

Brago leaped in.

Kara was so focused on her sister that she didn't sense Brago until he blocked an attack aimed at Linari.

Linari coughed and when the dust settled was shocked to see Brago towering over her, his left arm bleeding.

"Brago! What are you-"

"I heard a shout and came to investigate. What's going on Lini?"

Ever since they were children they had been close friends and he'd given her the nickname 'Lini' which annoyed her to no end. Under different circumstances she would have sent him smashing into a tree at the mention of the nickname. Now wasn't the time for it though.

"It's Kara. She has Miara, she says she's going to kill her, kill all of our children. She called them unnatural and says they don't belong in our world."

Brago felt his stomach tighten at the mere thought of something happening to his family. Something had to be done.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Contact the others and the king. I'll distract her as long as I can."

She nodded and closed her eyes.

Brago's fists tightened and he made his way toward Kara.

"Kara release the infant! You can't win!"

She laughed and held the child from its neck, her sharp nails gently grazing the vulnerable flesh. The baby whimpered.

* * *

" _Zatch. Zatch wake up!_ "

The young prince bolted upright in bed, his wife slumbering on. "Who's there?"

" _It's Linari. Zatch you need to get your father immediately! Kara's_ _here and she has Miara! She wants to kill her. She wants to kill all of them. They're in danger. Zatch get King Daran. NOW!"_

Zatch scrambled out of bed and after kissing his young son on the cheek, ran to his father's bedroom. He didn't knock, merely slammed the door open. His father bolted upright looking around wildly for the source of the disturbance. His eyes landed on Zatch.

"Zatch! What's-"

"Kara's taken Miara, Linari's daughter. She's in danger!" The king's eyes widened.

"She needs our help!"

"Ebrol!" the king yelled.

A tall, thin, mamodo with dark hair and a white mask covering the right half of his face appeared and bowed before the king.

"What do you require your majesty?"

"Kara has kidnapped an infant, one of the hybrid children of human and mamodo." He made his way to a door connected to the room and walked in emerging seconds later with a sheet of paper. "Send the guards to these addresses immediately and see they are brought to the palace. _You_ are in charge of their protection. You will keep them here until Kara is detained."

"Understood Your Highness. I won't fail you."

Ebrol moved to assemble the guards then turned to his ruler.

"Um, what if the mamodo parents wish to ... take part in the detaining of Kara?"

"They may have a hand in stopping her if they so wish, but the humans _must_ stay here in the palace. They will not be permitted to go outside until I say otherwise. It will be safer that way."

Ebrol nodded and went to carry out his task.

"What about us father?"

Zatch caught a glimpse of metal as Daran strapped his sword to his side. "We're going to give Linari a hand against Kara. Go wake up Zeno, he's been complaining about boredom for months now. This should get him to shut up."

Zatch nodded and went to fetch his brother.

* * *

The guards carried out their instructions swiftly and quietly. Just as the king had said, the mamodo were eager to help out one of their own; especially when they each had a child to think about as well. After all if Kara succeeded in destroying Miara, what would stop her from going after the remaining hybrid offspring as well? They weren't about to let any harm befall their loved ones.

Their human mates held their offspring tightly to them as they were led to the palace by the guards. They spoke words of encouragement, goodwill and love to their mamodo counterparts. Most importantly ... they spoke words of return.

* * *

When the king and band of mamodo arrived, Brago and Linari were struggling against Kara who had been joined by her followers including her brother. The leader herself was looking coolly at the battle from above. Miara still firmly in her grasp and unharmed ... for now.

"Brago!" The king yelled as he fought his way through a horde of minions that had descended upon him. He arrived at the dark mamodo's side and gave the two of them a small smile.

"My king!" Brago said, surprised to see him out here with so many others. He recognized several of them as the parents of the remaining hybrid children.

"We'll deal with her minions. I want you and the other parents to deal with Kara."

Brago's eyes widened.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea my king? What if we-"

The king gave him another smile and clapped his hand on the male's arm. "I trust you lot will want revenge for a family member, but I know you will not kill her. I'm _trusting_ that you won't for all your sakes as well as the sakes of your families."

That last line was said with the tiniest bit of a threat. The king was trusting them to do what needed to be done, but not outright kill her. Knowing full well if she was killed without a proper trial they would be the ones on trial... and the king's mercy would do them no good if it came to that. Even for Zatch and Zeno.

He straightened, placed his right arm over his chest and bowed at the waist.

"By your word and my vow, it will be done and no harm will befall Kara." The same words rang from the mouths of the remaining parents and Zeno. Daran nodded.

"To your fight then."

* * *

Where Zatch was strong and well-versed in combat, Zeno was clever and could formulate a plan for any type of situation. This situation called for both, "Distract her as long as you can, father is fighting her minions, but we must distract her then Linari and Brago together will take her out and get Miara."

"Do you think it will work?" Linari asked.

Zeno gave her an encouraging smile.

"It has to."

* * *

Kanchomé, Wonrei and Tia would follow Zeno and distract Kara; Brgao and Zofis would combine their power and take her down; Linari and Zatch would take Miara from her.

* * *

Zeno fired a small lightning attack at her back, just enough to get her attention without harming the baby. Kara turned around, venom filled rage building up within her. That was most prominent in her words.

"YOU! I should have known you'd be here to rescue this _thing_. You are traitors to the entire mamodo race. Prince Zeno I would have thought that you at least would have the decency to not side with those who have tainted mamodo blood. How can you call yourself a prince when you side with the enemy?"

"Watch your tongue traitor. I am a Prince of the mamodo world and you will address me with respect."

She snarled.

"Kara why do you hate the humans so much? They've done nothing wrong."

"They do not belong here, they are-"

She was cut off when her arms were forced behind her back. The baby was taken from her.


End file.
